


Это просто политика

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - четвертый континент [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Algi Ridvaro/Darknisher Lever
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - четвертый континент [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177145
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Это просто политика

— Мой Император... — Даркнишер вскидывает голову, прижимая уши к голове. В его голосе слышится настоящее потрясение.

— Это просто политика, — пожимает плечами тот. — Два народа свяжутся друг с другом династическим браком. Возможно, даже не одним. Ты сам рассказывал, как высоко даэми ценят свой Круг и свою Семью. Альги Ридваро станет их Представителем и нашим гарантом.

Левер следит за своим Императором почти отсутствующим взглядом, в ушах у него звенит от слов.

— Да, мой Император, — тяжело роняет он, опуская голову. Уши ритуально отведены назад, рука прижимается к сердцу, истекающему кровью.

— Да, мой Император? — переспрашивает Каэль`ир. — Разумеется, да. Мне виднее. А теперь ступай и обрадуй посла.

— Могу я узнать, кому выпала честь стать его невестой? — в голосе ни капли эмоций.

— Левер, для этого тебе достаточно посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Думаешь, я мог забыть, что эльфы любят лишь раз, и предать доверие моего двоюродного племянника?

Даркнишер вскидывает голову в нарушение всех писаных законов этикета, и его благоговейный шепот "мой Император" наполнен такой благодарностью, что Каэль`иру становится на секунду неловко. Ведь на самом деле это просто политика.

Таким шагом он свяжет народ даэми через кровно заинтересованного в союзе посла и обеспечит себе безграничную преданность новоявленного главнокомандующего, который уже раз показал, что способен перейти запрет и принимать решения вне воли Императора.


End file.
